Rysunek
by brokenemia
Summary: Starał się izolować ze wszystkich swoich sił, ale wspomnienie czerwonych włosów cały czas wracało do jego myśli i nie dawało spać. / Nie ma złej strony Flippy'ego, postaci wyszły trochę poza kanon.


Zielonowłosy chłopak o oczach koloru jasnego szmaragdu siedział przy biurku i starał się rysować. Co chwilę złościł się i rzucał kartką w kąt. Starał się nadać portretowi coś, co charakteryzowało daną osobę. Jedyną twarz, którą miał zachowaną w pamięci, była „w posiadaniu" małej, kruchej i uroczej dziewczyny, parę lat od niego młodszej. Doskonale pamiętał każdy rys, wyraz oczu, lekko wygięte do góry wargi i rumiane wypieki na policzkach. I przede wszystkim drobne ciało, dające ciepło i ukojenie każdemu, kto się w mnie rozpaczliwie wtulał, uwalniając się od samotności.

Flippy, bo tak zwał się młodzieniec, westchnął i spojrzał na telefon komórkowy. Leżał on na łóżku, a ekran był zaciemniony. Od dwóch tygodni nie wychodził z domu i z nikim się nie kontaktował. Tak było… bezpieczniej dla wszystkich. Każde jego wyjście kończyło się zazwyczaj wpadnięciem w obłęd i morderstwem paru niewinnych osób. A nie chciał tego, więc zabarykadował się w pokoju i nie wypuszczał na zewnątrz swojego potwora, którego skrywał w środku.

Pomimo tego tęsknił za zabawami z Cuddlesem, rozmowami z Lumpym i przede wszystkim za spędzaniem czasu z Flaky. Tylko ona zdołała zrozumieć co czuł i tylko ona jest w stanie powstrzymać jego mroczne alter-ego. I tylko jej nie potrafi zabić ani zranić.

Przy niej czuł, że żyje. Nie wiedział zaś, jakie ona uczucia żywi do niego. Nigdy nic mu nie zdradzała, jedynie uśmiechała się i po prostu trzymała się blisko niego. Był jej za to wdzięczny, bo jako jedyna nigdy się od niego nie odsunęła w trudnych chwilach.

Ale nie chciał jej narażać. Świadomy faktu, że jest zwyczajnym psycholem i w każdej chwili da radę ją skrzywdzić, nie dzwonił do niej. Wyglądało to dosyć egoistycznie z jego strony, ale zapełniony dobrymi myślami nie zważał na to. Dla niego liczyła się tylko ona. I nikt więcej. I nic więcej.

Zatopiony w złych myślach rzucił się na łóżko. Naprawdę za nią tęsknił. Czuł, jak brak jej obecności wypala mu serce, jakby z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej szalony. Ale cóż mógł na to poradzić? Nic, kompletnie nic.

A tak bardzo ją kochał… tak bardzo, że go to bolało. Tak bardzo, że doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

Rzucił się na łóżko. Sięgnął jedną ręką po telefon, ignorując w końcu swoje postanowienie nieodzywania się do żadnej żywej istoty. Kiedy ekran się rozjaśnił, na tapetę wskoczyło zdjęcie czerwonowłosej, przez co poczuł, że jakieś tajemnicze emocje ściskają mu brzuch i serce. Wcześniej uwielbiał się wpatrywać w tę fotografię godzinami; zawsze z przyjemnością spoglądał w brązowe, splatające się ze złotymi i bordowymi nićmi wokół źrenicy oczy, tym bardziej zaś zwracał uwagę na małe, lecz pełne usta. W dodatku nigdy nie smarowane szminką, ale posiadały taką truskawkową barwę, że każdy z daleka mógłby od razu stwierdzić, że użyła kosmetyków.

Nie cierpiał tęsknić, ale to była jedna z tych ludzkich rzeczy, które kurczył w sobie desperacko, nie pozwalając uciec. Bo wiedział, że kiedy tęsknota przeszywa mu serce na wylot, nie jest jeszcze potworem. Żył w swojej prawdziwej formie.

Kochał ją, naprawdę. Kochał ją do szaleństwa, kochał tak bardzo, że ta miłość odbierała mu zdrowe zmysły, poczucie rzeczywistości. Wcześniej nie znał smaku tego wspaniałego uczucia, a wręcz – uczuć. Dla niego miłość to nie była jedna emocja, to zbiór, kryjący w sobie tak bardzo wybuchową mieszankę, że jeden niewłaściwy ruch i wybuchnie, zabijając jednostkę, trzymającą owy pakunek w sercu. Żył w swojej samotni, odizolowany, szydzący ze wszystkiego i pałający nienawiścią do wszystkich. Oni zaś uważali go – i uważają nadal, bowiem to nie uległo zmianie – za potwora, niewartego ani jednego spojrzenia, a co dopiero dotyku. Zainteresowania. Potem nadszedł moment, gdzie zobaczył ją, a ona _zobaczyła _jego. _Mówiła _do niego. _Uśmiechała. _Okazywała _zainteresowanie. _Nie chciał wyrzucać tych wszystkich momentów. Powiedziała mu, że jest człowiekiem. Uznała go za istotę, przepełnioną człowieczeństwem i bardzo wrażliwą.

Przecież tego się nie zapomina, prawda?

Może faktycznie oszalał, ale wolał zwariować z miłości, niż tkwić w nienawiści. A tego brakowało jego mrocznemu alter-ego.

Wtem usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Nie ruszył się jednak z łóżka, trwając wciąż w swoim postanowieniu. Trzy przerywane i jeden ciągły, potem dwa razy uderzenie kostkami ręki w drewno. Po chwili osoba przed domem Flippiego zdała sobie sprawę, że zielonowłosy i tak nie otworzy, z czego chłopak był bardzo zadowolony, jednocześnie próbując opanować drżenie dłoni.

A później do jego uszu dotarł melodyjny, nawołujący jego imię głos.

- Flippy? Jesteś tam?

Otworzył szeroko oczy i podniósł się gwałtownie, unikając zderzenia głowy z metalowymi rurkami, dzielącymi łóżko oraz biurko, na które chłopak rzucił okiem. Leżał tam nadal niedokończony portret, z wyraźnymi śladami po gumce do gumowania oraz po potarciach palcami, nadając rysunkowi cieni.

- Flippy! Proszę, jeśli jesteś, odezwij się!

Doskonale rozpoznał głos, wołający go z dołu. Był tego przerażająco i okrutnie świadomy. Wolał już zasnąć i zignorować to, ale nie potrafił. Czuł wręcz, jak dwie przeszywające go siły wewnątrz toczą bitwę. Rozum mówił – nie idź, musisz się odizolować na jakiś czas, jesteś niebezpieczny. Uczucia zaś krzyczały wyraźnie: „idź, idź, ona Cię woła! Dlaczego chcesz ją zignorować? To okrutne!". Przez moment stał rozdarty na środku pokoju, ale ostatecznie poddał się sercu i powolnym krokiem zszedł na dół.

Chciał otwierać drzwi i zobaczyć ją, ale również nie chciał. Paradoks? Z pewnością.

- Flippy…

Przełknął ślinę. Był przekonany, że to nie jest rozsądne. Ba, wiedział już o tym wcześniej. Po prostu wiedział i już. Co miał jej powiedzieć, gdy otworzy drzwi i ujrzy tę twarz, przez którą potrafił zaniemówić i stać przez pięć minut? „Przepraszam, że Cię ignorowałem"? Brzmiało to nawet całkiem sensownie, ale nieczule.

Jakby specjalnie to robił. A ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobiłby jej na złość, to łaskotanie.

Zamknął oczy i nacisnął na klamkę. Drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały i powoli się otwierały. Po paru sekundach uchylił powieki.

- Flippy.

Wyglądała tak samo, jak wcześniej. Jedyne, co zmieniło się w jej postaci, to włosy. Zawsze rozwichrzone, nieuporządkowane i stojące na wszystkie strony, teraz natomiast zbite, spięte w koka. Momentalnie zmiękło mu serce, kiedy tak stał i patrzył na nią. Mógłby tak w nieskończoność, lecz równocześnie miał wrażenie, że czas ciągnie się niesamowicie wolno.

A potem dostrzegł, że patrzy na niego wyłącznie jednym okiem. Drugie miała schowane pod bandażem. Na policzku znajdował się ogromny plaster, tak samo jak na lewym barku i prawym ramieniu, a obojczyk przykryty został kolejnym opatrunkiem.

Poczuł, jak wzbiera się w nim wściekłość. Wciągnął ją szybko do środka, zamknął drzwi i ujął za nadgarstki, uważając, aby nie ścisnąć za mocno. Nie chciał sprawić jej kolejnego bólu.

- Kto, do cholery, Ci to zrobił? – warknął, ale po chwili poprawił się, przybierając łagodną barwę głosu. – Flaky, kto to zrobił? Kiedy?

Wychwycił, że drży pod nim, jakby usilnie wstrzymywała się przed płaczem. Łamało mu to serce. Delikatnie jedną ręką przysunął ją do siebie, a drugą objął w pasie. Czerwonowłosa schowała twarz, wtulając się w tors chłopaka. Pachniał jak zwykle – miętą, wodą kolońską oraz tytoniem.

- Lifty i Shifty… - powiedziała ochryple, a po chwili chrypka złamała się w szept. Po jej policzku spłynęły dwie łzy, ginące gdzieś w koszuli Flippiego. – Oni… napadli na bank, kiedy ja… i Petunia…

Trzęsła się potwornie, a Flippy wiedział, że jego serce ostatecznie się złamało. Wtulił ją w siebie z całą swoją mocą i głaskał po włosach, by się uspokoiła. Ostatecznie zaprowadził dziewczynę do swojego pokoju, gdzie zmienił jej opatrunki.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego powstrzymał się przed wybuchem złości.

Flaky natomiast rozglądała się po jego pokoju. Po raz pierwszy zawitała w domu Flippiego i nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Budowa pomieszczenia była prosta – łóżko, biurko, szafa z książkami i dwa fotele, parę doniczek z rozwiniętymi pąkami kwiatów, tablica korkowa. Tej ostatniej przyjrzała się najdokładniej. Spodziewała się ogromnej ilości wycinków z gazet, obecności jego złego alter-ego, ale nie było tam nic, prócz zdjęć.

Ich wspólnych zdjęć.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, oglądając całą tablicę wypełnioną fotografiami, na których zarówno Flippy, jak i ona szczerzyli się do kamery. Zadziwiające było dla niej to, że niektóre miały ponad rok, ale nadal dzielnie trzymały się przypięte w nienaruszonym stanie.

Odwróciła się, chcąc zapytać o coś chłopaka, jednak jej wzrok przyciągnęła inna rzecz. Leżała dokładnie na jego biurku, ledwo widoczna przez promienie słoneczne. Podeszła bliżej i wtedy zastygła w bezruchu.

Tkwiąca tam kartka papieru, a właściwie – rysunek przedstawiał ją. Drobiazgowo wycieniowane oczy, mocne kontury włosów, które wyglądały na puszyste; takie same, jakie były w rzeczywistości. Wyciągnęła rękę, aby przyjrzeć się szczegółom, ale w tym samym momencie Flippy znalazł się za nią i wyrwał jej portret z dłoni. Przekręciła się, aby zaprotestować.

- Flippy, proszę, mogłabym zobaczyć więcej? To przecież wyglądało fantas…

Urwała, gdy dostrzegła, że na twarzy zielonowłosego jawiły się dwie, czerwone plamy.

- Czy… Ty właśnie…

- Cicho – mruknął, najwyraźniej zawstydzony. Flaky uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie.

- Pięknie rysujesz, Flippy.

Odchrząknął coś, co w teorii miało brzmieć „dziękuję", ale dziewczyna usłyszała tylko niewyraźny szept. Zerknęła na niego, a on lustrował ją wzrokiem, badając każdy szczegół twarzy Flaky. Po raz pierwszy wręcz trzymał ją w ramionach. Czerwonowłosa była przyszpilona do biurka, a on trzymał ręce po obu jej bokach, nachylając się niebezpiecznie.

Chyba zdała sobie z tego sprawę, bo zarumieniła się gwałtownie, a czerwień na policzkach miała jeszcze bardziej głębszy odcień niż jego. Oddychała płytko, z tego, co wywnioskował, a ręce drżały, jednakże wciąż niezauważalnie.

- Nie powinnaś była widzieć tego rysunku, wiesz? – wyszeptał, przybliżając się bardziej, ale nadal zachowując bezpieczny dystans między ich twarzami. – To trochę zawstydzające.

- Ah, tak – odrzekła cicho, wpatrując się w jego oczy. – Przepraszam.

- Nie jest Ci przykro, co?

- Nie. Zasługuję na karę?

- Owszem.

- Zamkniesz mnie w szafie? – zaśmiała się.

Flippy nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem.

- Niekoniecznie.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi w geście niezrozumienia. Wojskowy uśmiechnął się – bardziej do siebie, niż do niej – i musnął powoli swoimi ustami jej usta. Na początku dziewczyna znieruchomiała, ale nie odepchnęła go, co uznał za zgodę. Objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, jednocześnie pogłębiając delikatnie pocałunek i badając dokładnie wargi Flaky. Ona natomiast powoli i niepewnie wsunęła jedną dłoń w jego włosy – były niesamowicie miękkie – oraz drugą wczepiła wręcz rozpaczliwie w koszulę.

Smakowała truskawką, tym, czym zawsze pachniała. Jęknęła, kiedy przegryzł jej wargę do krwi, ale przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej. Nie odchodziła.

Nigdy nie odchodziła.

Po paru minutach, dla nich będących wiecznością, odsunęli się od siebie. Oboje ciężko oddychali, a Flaky z trudem przełykała ślinę, wpatrując się w chłopaka. Ale to nie był ten sam wzrok, co wcześniej – teraz w jej oczach migotały światła, których dawno nie widział. Nie bał się już, że zrobił coś niewłaściwego, że zepsuł ich przyjaźń, starannie budowaną przez lata.

To jedna z lepszych decyzji, jaką miał okazję podjąć.


End file.
